Agricultural tractors in production today typically direct a significant portion of the cooling system fan exhaust under the hood enclosure and over the engine. A large amount of fan exhaust, both under the hood and outside the hood imparts heat to the operator station (cab). This happens due to the direction of the air being discharged from the cooling system and the fact that such air naturally tunnels through the hood enclosure toward the cab. This results in high heat loads on the cab, high under hood temperatures, significant backpressure on the fan and recirculation of heated air to the cooling system. Recirculation of heated air to the cooling system occurs due to the fact that heated air is discharged from the cooling system and is carried back to the intake of the cooling system via low air pressures at the cooling system intake and prevailing ambient air currents where it enters the system again and elevates the ambient temperature of the air the system ingests.